Betrayal
by sez101
Summary: People say things in anger but can they ever be taken back, will the trust ever be reestablished, based on shades of grey what if Sam had visited Jack not Daniel....
1. Chapter 1

What if Sam had pulled the short straw visiting Jack instead of Daniel in Shades of grey??

Sam took a deep breath before knocking on the door to her CO's house, damn straws still she had to do, no matter how tempted she was to run she checked down the path again to her car it would be so easy to just run, so easy instead she reached to the wooden door

Knock, knock, the door swung open, a pissed O'Neill opened the door, Sam fought the temptation to run away, instead stepping forwards slightly

"Um hi" she gave him a small smile,

"What do you want?" he replied bluntly setting Sam off balance,

"I'm not, ah…I'm not sure to tell you the truth. I'm here to talk, I guess." She blurted out; mentally chiding herself well put Sam really eloquent,

"So talk" he replied rudely taking a large swig of his beer, Sam thought he was being really rude and decided on calling him she could be just as stubborn or at least she was damn well going to give it a good go

"You got another one of those" she asked hoping to put him more at ease of he saw she wasn't on military business the least it meant she wouldn't be able to drive for a while,

"Yes" he replied, Sam had now accepted he wasn't going to make it easy her stubbornness was the only thing keeping her there, and the fact he didn't want her there made her more determined to say.

"Feeling like Sharing"

"The beer sure" he opened the door allowing her in she sat in his living room accepting it and taking a large swig, to clam her nerves

"So why Sir?" she asked bluntly fed up of playing games

"Cut the Sir I'm not your CO any more"

"So why Jack?" she relentlessly tried

"I was bored we weren't getting anywhere with our methods so I decided to move things along, the Tollan are so far up there own ass they wouldn't help anyone so long as they are ok"

"They have there reasons there is a lot we can learn that isn't technology or weapons" Sam shot back,

"What from lover boy Nareem? In fact I don't want to know what you want to learn from him" Jack spat spitefully watching Sam wince,

"Instead of Laira" Sam shot back

"I didn't think I would ever get home, it had been 3 months" he defended himself

"I worked as fast as I could" she protested

"Well it wasn't fast enough"

"Well you lost faith in your team! Do you know hard I worked to get you back and why because nobody gets left behind, ever, you taught us that, then I get nothing even a thank you, that hurt!"

Internally Jack winced but externally he delivered the fatal blow with his face under perfect control even as she searched it for some reaction

"Major you were a member of my team, that's it you followed orders and got me to earth, no matter what I wanted I had orders, I came back"

"Its earth now not home" she spotted, standing up to look out the window

"Carter just leave it" he ordered still sitting, causally he swigged his beer

"So the whole friendship thing we had?" she asked out of the blue, he didn't answer instead moving to the opposite end of the room surveying the back yard and looking out to avoid answering,

"Was I always just a member of your team?" hurt filled her eyes and she blinked back tears of pain, she would not give him the satisfaction

"What friendship thing you were ordered onto my team. End of! I never wanted to be your friend we were never friends" he knew he was being harsh but the longer she stayed the more danger she was in from the NID, and the more likely he was to tell all.

"Now if you don't mind Carter I have some paint to watch drying or grass growing both seem far more interesting than sitting here listening to you" he told her harshly watching as Sam fought back tears feeling like crap for hurting her like this,

"Don't worry Sir you won't have to worry about anything. I won't be bothering you ever again" Sam screamed at him running to the door,

"Good" he yelled back


	2. Chapter 2

He went to the window to watch as Sam slammed the door, his heart felt really heavy, guilt weighed him down, he reached for the phone to call Hammond and call it all off, but then remembered the threat to earth if their allies called off their alliances he couldn't let 6 billion people die, he just couldn't he could only hope she would understand. In anger he started beating up the sofa, not realizing the tears that ran down his face in frustration at the situation.

Sam just made it outside before the tears began she got to the car before the sobs began. She drove 2 minutes down the road pulling up and really crying letting it all out, regaining her composure she waited until all evidence of her tears had gone, then driving back to base to burying herself in her work, it wasn't long before Daniel popped by, sticking his head round the door then when he saw she was there walking in, not being acknowledge he walked to the middle table where Sam was working not so subtly placing his hand on her papers

"So how did it go?" he enquired, pushing his glasses back up his nose. 

"Fine" she responded not making eye contact so he wouldn't see the hurt, instead spinning round in her chair to look at samples under the microscope,

"What did he say?"

"Not a lot, he was fed up of not getting further with our allies" Sam told him ignoring the rest it was still to fresh and she was unsure of who her friends were finding it difficult to trust anyone now she had been scorned by someone she thought of as a friend,

"So he decided to steal?"

"Basically"

"Did he say anything else?" Daniel asked seeing his friend was acting strange

"Nope" Sam refused to give up any more information about what was said, despite Daniels probing,

Please review tell me what you think


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next few days she withdrew from her friends, holing up in her lab when not on missions, she knew Daniel, Teal'c and Janet had put her isolation disappointed that she wasn't made CO of SG1,

She heard Colonel O'Neill left for Edora and didn't go to say goodbye despite her team mate's protests and questions, a few days later she sat in the control room panicking as the iris wouldn't close, then Colonel O'Neill stepped through with lots of others following behind, Teal'c, Daniel Makepeace and General Hammond moved into the gate room Sam following lingering at the back not wanting to face him but her curiosity winning,

"Get your hands together. Got you now Newman." Makepeace grinning

"Good job, kids. Uh, give me one of those things" he asked Makepeace

"Here." Jack grabbed Makepeace and cuffing his arms behind his back

"What the hell..? What are you doing?!" a flustered Makepeace asked

"That would be my job." He tried to make eye contact with Sam but she avoided it, he inwardly sighed he had a lot of making up to do.

Sam retreated out of the control room, really confused not knowing what to think or feel, returning to the safety of her lab wondering who would be the first to come and see her, the click, click of high heeled shoes made her think or at least hope it was Janet

"Hey Sam" Janet's head poked around the door frame, Sam turned to look at her for the first time in ages making eye contact with somebody, Janet saw the depth of confusion and despair in her friends eye she'd seen when Jack was Edora and knew she had to do something about it

"Janet" she responded not in the mood for her friends concerns, looking awkwardly away becoming uncomfortable under her friends scrutiny

"Wanna share what is bothering you?" she asked not so subtly going straight to the question

"Not really"

"I think you need to tell someone" Janet pointed out Sam thought for a moment and figured she did need a second opinion to try and understand it, anyway certainly it wouldn't hurt especially as Janet was also military and a good objective listener

"Ok but not here, your place" Sam asked thinking that Colonel O'Neill would never look there, and it was away from more probing

"Sure" Janet and Sam walked to the elevator and signed out since both weren't officially on duty but overtime, and Sam had done enough of that recently

They drove in Janet's car in silence Sam trying to think of the best way to phase it, Janet figuring out how to approach it,

They sat on Janet's sofa; Sam clutching a glass of red wine for dear life, Janet waited then decided to give her a small push, just to start the conversation

"So this started when you went to see Colonel O'Neill?" she guessed after all it had been a no brainer

Sam nodded

"We drew straws; I got the short one so I went to see him. At first he didn't want to let me in I had to practically forced my way in" Sam gave a small smile thinking now it would have been less painful to have just left then, still it was too late to change anything now, Janet took her hand bringing Sam back to the present

"I asked him why, he brought up Nareem called him my lover boy said we weren't going to learn anything of use by talking to them that we needed weapons"

"Nareem isn't that the Tollan man who was in the volcanic ash" Janet asked struggling with the foreign name trying to work out with alien group he was with, Sam nodded sipping the wine,

"Yes he kinda freaks me out a little, anyway I brought up Laira he slept with her on Edora did Daniel or Teal'c tell you?" Sam asked she'd been suspicious but the guys never spoke to her about things like this

"Daniel told me, he was furious said you guys got there and he practically ignored you, instead talking to Laira"

"He asked her to come to earth with him, when I went over he said he never wanted to be rescued he only came back because he was ordered to, blamed me for not working hard enough not getting him back soon enough I should have got him back sooner, worked harder" Sam let the tears that had been threatening to fall finally fall, Janet hugged her,

"How dare he say that!" Janet was livid she stopped hugging Sam, to rant waving her arms pacing up and down the lounge with fury, Sam sat miserable still hating herself

"You didn't eat or sleep unless someone ordered you to, I had to slip you sleeping pills, Teal'c had to threaten you just to eat, 3 months you even collapsed from exhaustion, and I only let you go back to work because Hammond ordered me too. You physically couldn't have done anymore you worked 20 hours a day everyday"

"But what if I'd had…….." Sam began, Janet interrupted really angry with Sam for blaming herself and Jack for even implying that she could have

"Sam you did above and beyond the call of duty as it was you almost died you don't even realise how close you got" Janet was also crying now remember the fear of the night when Sam had been brought in unconscious she'd collapsed, the disbelief of the weight she'd lost, the sitting waiting for the sats to rise watching the feeding tube do it's job praying it was enough, then the frustration when Sam awoke being ordered to let her continue only 6 hours after she'd collapsed

"He didn't think we were ever friends. I was just someone under his command, after all we have been through, said he would rather watch paint dry or grass grow than listen to me" Sam wiped away the tears, Janet gave her another hug

"That why you didn't go and see him off?"

"Why should I have?" the hurt had turned into anger

"No reason, I can see why you were angry" Janet empathised knowing how angry she was with him

"Then today I find out that all this time since god knows when, he was undercover a small part of me thinks was it real, or was it part of the act, I just don't know and I'm too scared to ask" Sam began sobbing again Janet merely held her until she was finished. Wiping her eyes Janet cooked dinner watching as Sam ate half then crashed in the spare room, while she sat on the couch fuming at O'Neill.

So that's Sam's point of view, up next Jack's side, what does everyone think?


	4. Chapter 4

Back at the SGC, Jack was explaining to Daniel, Teal'c and General Hammond who was sitting quietly feeling guilty for his part in the events

"And then Carter came over, I got rid of her"

"Wait, how did you get rid of her" Daniel asked thinking this could explain a lot about Sam's recent behaviour

"I may have said some things I didn't mean, but as soon as this is over I'm going to explain" Jack said hoping it would be enough

"Samantha Carter was indeed very hurt by your words O'Neill I believe it will take a lot for her to believe they were false"

"I was afraid of that" Jack rubbed a hand over his face

"Sam worked herself almost to death getting you back from Edora, what did you say?" Daniel was angry

"I told her she should have worked faster, that I didn't want to come back, that she was just a member of my team and nothing more oh and accused her of sleeping with our allies"

"Jees Jack way to hurt her, I mean you couldn't of said anything else if you tried" Daniel chided standing up and pacing in anger

"I know, but my house was bugged, I thought by staying there she may have revealed something the NID could have used, or said something to put her in danger" Jack protested

"Like what?"

"Well it has been known to confirm someone's loyalty by taking there loved ones hostage which is one of the reasons Colonel O'Neill was chosen in the first place as he has less and you 3 were all living on base despite being on downtime for half of it" Hammond explained watching as Daniel blushed

Daniel sat down understanding the reasons had made him a lot calmer, he now prayed they could resolve this

"So what are you going to say to Sam?" he questioned

"The truth if she will hear it" he replied rubbing his eyes with his hand tiredly he was getting to old for this,

"I don't think it will be that easy" Daniel informed him watching his friend grow older before his eyes

"Why" Jack groaned

"She was really hurt by what you said she has been withdrawing into her lab, avoiding all of us"

"Damn it" Jack yelled thumping the table

"What" Daniel asked alarmed

"She thinks it's true, she thinks I meant it" he muttered to himself, he jumped up going to the door

"Jack" Daniel called, as Hammond walked out after him to diffuse the temper

"Leave him" Teal'c ordered knowing they could only really sort it out between themselves Daniel shrugged

"So what do we do now?" Daniel asked

"I believe we must wait" Teal'c sat back hands clasped further together leaning back slightly as if he was prepared to wait there

"Teal'c shall we wait somewhere else" Daniel suggested hoping he would take it up

"I have Star wars in my quarters we can wait there" Teal'c walked out Daniel shrugged following it was better than the briefing room anyway and jack and Sam needed space

So that is Jack's side do you think Sam will forgive him, should he be forgiven let me know


	5. Chapter 5

Ok general consensus is that Jack should be forgiven but not easily, Sam needs to make him pay,

Jack left the base after yelling at everyone who got in his way Hammond subtly phoning the surface making sure there were no problems there

Jack climbed into his truck rushing over to Sam's house there was no answer and her car wasn't there, he sat in his truck trying to work out where she would be, the thought hit him out of the blue, Janet! putting his car into gear he drove there, Janet's car was the only one outside but he still knocked on the door

It opened Janet stood there in blue silk pyjama's and blue rabbit slippers her hair down all over the place

"You got a nerve coming here Colonel" Janet fumed after he'd taken in her look wisely deciding not to comment

"Is Sam here?" he asked

"Yes, she is sleeping something she has need to do since she worked herself practically to death getting your ungrateful self home" Janet yelled going to slam the door, Jack was gob smacked he'd seen Janet angry but never this mad he stuck his foot in the door

"Captain Frasier you are out of line" he yelled back falling on her military rank, and pushing the door open

"That was a low blow Colonel" Janet returned he knew it was true

"I need to speak to Carter now" he said barging past her, going upstairs opening all the doors until he found where Sam was

"CAPTAIN CARTER" he yelled in his command voice, she didn't stir, Janet followed him in absolutely fuming both at him barging into her house and then trying to wake Sam up when she needed her sleep

"Get out Colonel" she ordered in a low very pissed off voice that she used in the infirmary one that had made soldiers and civilians quake in their boots

"I need to talk to Carter" he protested

"I think you have done enough talking" Janet mocked moving to Sam as she showed signs of stirring

"Janet," She mumbled not opening her eyes but presuming since she could hear Janet and Colonel O'Neill arguing she must be in the infirmary, otherwise what were they doing in her bedroom?

"Yes Sam" Janet glared at O'Neill moving to Sam's side

"I am in the infirmary again?" she asked still sleepy not opening her eyes her voice echoing the fact she wasn't awake

"No Hon" Janet replied smoothing some of her hair down

"K," Sam relaxed going back to sleep

"Carter we need to talk" she opened her eyes slowly, sitting up in the bed, seeing him she rubbed her eyes, trying to wake up

"Now Sir" she said reluctantly looking around working out where she was

"Carter I need to apologise I didn't really retire I was on a covert mission that's why I was so mean I didn't want you to compromise it," he tried to explain, Sam swung her legs round the side of the bed looking into his eyes fear gripping her stomach, forgetting Janet was there,

"Yes Sir, I apologise for anything inappropriate I may have said when I believed you had retired" Sam said her voice neutral, Janet gasped in anger, Sam shouldn't have to apologise, Jack obviously was shocked as well,

"Sam that wasn't why I came, you shouldn't apologise I should I was a jerk a big one, I needed to get you out of my house the NID were listening and you were in danger I said some stuff I never meant, and I am really really sorry" he said genuinely

Sam listened she understood his reasoning but the words still hurt, she still couldn't trust he was telling her the truth,

"Yes Sir" she replied going with her military training to resist the urge to shout at a commanding officer

"Carter shut up I don't want her, I want Sam say anything please" he begged

"Sir" Sam asked getting confused

"No Sir for this I am Jack and you are Sam" he told him, Sam shook her head sadly

"Sir we can't separate that part of our lives it's who we are" Sam told him, thinking of how different things would be if one of them wasn't military, they probably wouldn't be in this situation in the first place, Janet saw they had come to an impasse

"Colonel I think you should leave" Janet told him both Sam and Jack looking him at her with surprise remembering she was there

"Ok but this isn't over" he warned Sam before leaving peacefully Janet following him out, Sam lay back on the bed thinking about what he said debating and if she believed him and if she could of handled it better what she could have said, Janet came back in to see Sam spread arms and legs out stretched on the bed crying not bothering to wipe the tears away letting the tears track from her eyes down to her ears where it collected then dripped onto the bed

Janet walked over stroking Sam's hair, Sam reacted sitting up turning into Janet so she was crying onto Janet's shoulder, Janet wrapped her arms round her saying nothing there was no words to help she held that position until Sam fell asleep her body stopped the shaking, Janet exhausted from the long day fell asleep too.

Right I so Sam hasn't forgiven him yet next up the fall out


	6. Chapter 6

Sam awoke first the next morning opening her eyes slightly to gage the time, seeing it was 10am, she jolted upright knocking Janet

"What" Janet grumbled, Sam shook her

"Jan its 10am"

"No way" Janet stood up flying off the edge, quickly looking at the clock disbelief then horror,

"I'll phone base you take a shower, then make breakfast while I have a shower" Janet planned already picking up the phone, Sam nodded running to the bathroom

"Hello can you put me through to General Hammond" Janet said hoping he would understand

"Hammond"

"Hello Sir, Major Carter and I are running slightly late"

"Does this have anything to do with Jack O'Neill returning?" he guessed, Janet had already decided she wasn't going to lie

"Yes Sir," Hammond rubbed his forehead the stress of the after effects of the mission tiring him out

"Was it resolved?" he asked hopefully knowing it would be too much

"Not really Sir" Janet said feeling awkward not wanting to betray her friends, Hammond caught it

"Understood Doctor, just be in as soon as you can" he told her to Janet's relief

"Oh and Doctor, make sure Major Carter has a decent breakfast" Janet grinned knowing he couldn't see it, this was his way of telling her he wasn't angry

"Yes Sir"

"And Janet I'm sorry for ordering you to let Sam to get back to work but we needed Jack back,"

"I understand Sir"

Janet understood but still hated it her duty was to help and save people not to let people hurt themselves when she stood back and watched, Sam disturbed her thoughts

"Showers free, what do you want for breakfast?" 

"Umm" Janet thought remembering Sam's legendary cooking skills or lack of

"Lets eat out, I'll be quick" Sam shrugged she hated cooking which is why she encouraged the bad cooking rumours, she cooked when she had to and did really well but only when it was essential

"OK" she left Janet in peace going downstairs yawning, surprised she was still tired going into the kitchen she boiled the kettle hunting for the coffee grains not being able to find them anywhere hearing Janet coming she looked at the door

"Where is the coffee?"

"I don't have any, Cass decided she was adult enough to start drinking it and I'm not home enough to catch her so I stopped buying it, drinking it at work instead" Janet explained

"Wow no coffee" Sam sulked

"Come on we better get breakfast" Janet said, walking out to the car

"There is a great all you can eat nearby" Sam rolled her eyes at the not so subtle hint opening the car door and climbing in

"Fine I am trying to eat lots its just I don't have a big appetite" Sam explained as Janet pulled out of the drive

"I know your stomach shrunk and got use to less food when you didn't eat properly, now you are retraining it, and you have to make sure you eat regularly and as much as you can to regain the weight you lost" Janet informed her slipping into 'doctor' mode, Sam grinned,

"Yes Doctor" Janet rolled her eyes they sat in amicable silence until Janet pulled into the restaurant,

"We are here" Sam eyed up the place wondering about rats and why it was so cheap, not wanting to say anything in case it was Janet's favourite, Janet saw the look and laughed

"Trust me Sam its fine I thought the same but Cass had a party so I went the food's not the best but its plentiful" Sam still looked doubtful but Janet dragged her in,

"Table for 2" she requested

"Sure" the waitress led them to a small table right near the food Sam was astounded at the choice but couldn't help the grin when she saw the pile of blue jell-o just waiting to be eaten, Janet caught it

"Not until you have eaten at least 2 big plates full" Sam's grin faded

"Yes mum" Sam teased

Janet punched her lightly,

"Can I take your drinks order" the waitress asked impatiently

"Orange Juice" Janet ordered

"Coffee" Sam ordered glaring at Janet to dare to contradict her Janet held her hands up knowing better to intervene between a scientist and her coffee

"Plates are by the counters help yourself" she said with a fake smile Sam returned, standing up with Janet to collect the food, Janet adding items to Sam's plate ignoring the death glares Sam was sending her way

"You need to eat" she reminded her,

"I know" Sam groaned, fed up of being told by everyone

"If I eat loads will you please lay off me eating for a week" She bargained

"2days"

"4"

"Deal" Sam smiled looking forwards to no more nagging picking up the spoon forcing herself to eat ignoring Janet's satisfied look,

After they drove to base Sam feeling more stuffed than a Christmas turkey, there they went there separate ways Janet going to catch up with her staff in her infirmary, Sam going to apologise to General Hammond, she knocked on the door

"Captain" he greeted warmly

"Sir I'm here to apologise for being late into work" Sam said back straight head looking at a spot behind him

"Captain relax" he ordered watching as she relaxed her pose slightly

"Yes Sir"

"Captain sit we need to talk" Sam sat down a knot of fear gripping her stomach

"Yes Sir"

"I have noticed a problem between you and Colonel O'Neill"

"Really Sir" Sam replied pretending not to know what he was on about her lying obvious

"Sam" he replied using her first name to show that he wasn't amused, she sighed

"We are having some problems but we can remain professional Sir" Sam said deciding to give him something,

"Understood Captain do you think you will be able to remain professional off-world"

"Yes Sir,"

"Very well Captain mission briefing in 1hour get your team" he ordered Sam nodded standing up

"Dismissed" Sam snapped to attention, then left going to Teal'c who was in the gym with Colonel O'Neill

"Sir we have a mission briefing in 55mintues" Sam informed him he stopped boxing

"Ok so you ok Carter?"

"Yes Sir" Sam replied not making eye contact she wasn't prepared to let him in again she refuse to ever get hurt like that again

"If you'll excuse me" she asked edging towards the door

"Yeah sure" he waved her away watching her leave, seeing Teal'c raising an eyebrow he tried to defend himself

"I apologised she accepted it kinda"

"I see"

"What can I do?" he asked dodging a blow

"I believe Captain Carter trusts you professionally but not personally" he told him Jack knowing he was right

"What can I do about it?"

"Prove she is wrong" Teal'c threw a punch which connected with Jacks face

"Ok, we should shower" he decided rubbing it and making sure it wasn't broken

"Very well" Teal'c smiled slightly

Well what do people think? Please review I am posting every day which you have to admit is impressive, even with Harry Potter book 7 being published I am still writing


	7. Chapter 7

Sam meanwhile had gone to Daniel's office nearing she could hear the raised voices of Daniel and Janet talking about last night, Sam knew she shouldn't be listening but couldn't help it stopping in the corridor outside

"So he barged in I tried to chuck him out but he ignored me trying to find Sam, he found her sleeping our shouting had disturbed her, he apologised for being a dick and told her he hadn't retired it was a ruse, then Sam actually apologised to him for anything inappropriate she may have said when he had been retired, he told her to shut up and he didn't care about the military, Sam said he had to be it was part of who they were, then I stepped in told him to leave" Sam stepped back unable to stop listening

"Sounds like a long night"

"Yeah Sam was really upset that's why we were late"

"What are we going to do with those two Janet?" Daniel asked, Sam felt a small flicker of anger at them interfering despite them being her friends

"I don't know Daniel as far as I can tell Sam is feeling fragile Jack said everything he could to hurt her and he did a very good job"

"Yeah" he agreed

"Sam is obligated to trust him professionally but personally I don't think she is ready"

"So what do we do?" Daniel asked slumping

"Let them get on with interfere when it's highly likely they are going to kill each other"

"Ok" Daniel agreed, Sam decided this was a good time to intervene and make her presence known before they spoke further

"Hey Daniel, oh hey Janet" she acted surprised at her friends presence but they weren't fooled looking at her lying awfully, deciding not to call her no it instead giving her disbelieving looks that blatantly told her they knew she had been eavesdropping

"Hey Sam, so what brings you by?" Daniel asked

"Spoke to General Hammond we have a mission briefing in 45minutes"

"Oh ok" the silence became awkward

"I better go and get ready" Sam said turning round

"I have an infirmary to look after and medical to prepare for" Janet grinned wickedly as Sam and Daniel groaned

"See you soon"

They all look at each other then went there separate ways

Teal'c and Jack were first then Daniel with Sam being the last turning up seconds before General Hammond sitting opposite Daniel and next to Teal'c she avoided all eye contact

"Lets get this started, Sg3 recently went to PYT566 where they found ancient ruins with cool squiggles and lots of shiny rocks" he quoted looking very annoyed, Sg1 fought back smiles now knowing why Sg3 had been reviewing everyone's request forms and cleaning everyone's boots,

"They luckily brought back a sample of rock they brought back shows high levels of Naquidia the language on the ruins unidentified at present, it will be a 4day mission the rest is in the folder"

"Yes Sir" Jack answered

"I will give you 3 hours to read the mission folder and prepare, dismissed" he left the room Sam close behind not wanting to spend anytime with him, Jack sighed throwing his arms up in despair

"What can I do?" he groaned

"I don't know Jack" Daniel sympathised putting a friendly arm round his shoulder

"Right" Jack walked off, Daniel looked at Teal'c

"Some mission this is going to be" he muttered

"Indeed I believe it will be interesting" Teal'c agreed leaving Daniel alone in the room, shrugging he hoped for the best leaving to get everything sorted

Well finished the book in 5hours so wrote some more, here is the result, if anyone has any suggestions of what they want to see let me know, I may include it


	8. Chapter 8

Sam had just read the brief, committing the most important details to memory, then had a quick check up in the infirmary courtesy of Janet

"Hey Jan, how are things going?"

"Good Sam hear take a seat" she indicated a near by bed, Sam sat there waiting for Janet to begin

"Right I need you to slip off your jacket"

"Jan I know the routine" Sam told her rolling her eyes she had a medical about 1 a week on average so she knew the routine

"Ok, so seen Colonel O'Neill recently"

"Mission briefing"

"How was it?"

"Ok for a mission briefing a 4 day mission to a safe planet" Janet rolled her eyes

"That wasn't what I meant"

"Huh" Sam said deciding to play stupid, Janet put on the blood pressure cuff

"Between you and Colonel O'Neill how did it go?"

"Didn't talk"

"Why?" Janet enquired; Sam shrugged wincing as the cuff was inflated higher and higher

"Nothing to say" the cuff deflated

"Sam you need to talk to him sometime" Janet informed her prepping the needle and swabbing the area feeling for a vein

"I do professionally"

"And personally"

"I don't know if I can ever trust him again" Sam sighed dead serious, Janet paused to gage if Sam was serious she was, continuing she took out the test tube of blood,

"Sam"

"Please Janet lets not talk about it" Sam begged interrupting her friend

"But Sam" Janet protested, Sam just looked away refusing to get into it

"You will have to talk to him at some point" Janet warned as Sam continued to study the wall

"Are we done?"

"Yes" Janet relented knowing she wasn't getting anywhere Sam was worse than a brick wall at talking in this mood

"See you when you get back"

"Sure" Sam walked out going to the changing room and gearing up none of her team mates were there she looked at her watch she was running purposely early to avoid them as she knew that they thought she would be running late, the sergeant in charge of equipment greeted her, she signed out the equipment then went to her lab to collect the rest of the gear she would need the scientific doohickeys, she fought a pang of regret knowing she would never interact with him like that ever again, she would never be at ease with him in her lab forever wondering what he wanted, why he was there, who he was?

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Please review, to let me know what you think, the last chapter there were very few reviews does that mean people don't like the way it is going?


	9. Chapter 9

Meanwhile Jack walked into the infirmary going over to Janet automatically as the doctor on duty

"Hey Doc"

"You got a nerve Sir" Janet turned to face him pure anger on her face, then dragging him over to a bed at the end to do his physical

"I'm sorry Janet I shouldn't have barged in last night and bullied my way into seeing Carter"

"You should be Sir, Sam needs her sleep she hasn't been getting any for the last few months" Janet told him pointedly taking his pulse roughly grabbing his arm to do so

"I know, I was a jerk"

"Yes you were," Janet told him siding with her best friend

"I just don't know what I can do to prove I was lying" he asked desperately seeking advice

"I don't know Sir, Sam blames herself for not getting you back sooner even though she couldn't have worked more, then on the other hand she wonders if she should have got you back at all and blames herself for getting you back"

"I did want to come back; I just didn't think it was ever going to happen"

"You're lucky Sam was here, nobody else would have worked that hard or long"

"She really put herself out" Jack realised

"Say arr" Janet put the thermometer in, realising nobody had told him in certain terms what they had all seen, they had told him Sam had worked lots but she did that everyday

"Sir has nobody told you, Sam worked 20hours days and unless I drugged her coffee or we locked her out of the office for 3 months she didn't leave the base for 3months she even collapsed at one point, I had to put her on a feeding tube and a drip and sedate her but she was so close and they needed you back so Hammond ordered me to let her go back knowing she was physically exhausted she lost 2 stone in 3 months"

"I never knew"

"I know and Sam thinks she could have worked faster because of you" Janet spat her anger returning

"We are done here" Janet walked out to angry to be civil she had done what she needed, while Jack sat on the bed contemplating what had been said

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Again please review,


	10. Chapter 10

He met Sam in the gate room 30 minutes later

"Hey Carter, are you ready?" Jack asked light heartedly trying to start a conversation

"Yes Sir" Sam answered defensively

"Good got all your doohickeys?" he asked hoping for some more of a response

"Yes Sir, do you doubt my readiness for this mission" Sam questioned

"God no Carter never" he protested, Sam ignored him, he sighed as the gate dialled up they stood in silence it whooshed open

"Carter point, Teal'c get our 6 lets go" he ordered watching Sam ignore him

"God speed and good luck Colonel" Hammond told him over the intercom Jack got the distinct feeling he wasn't on about the mission, but their friendship

The other side Sam was about 20 metres from the gate, looking down the hill surveying it carefully,

"Area looks clear Sir" Sam reported

"Ok check the DHD"

"Yes Sir" Teal'c replaced Sam who went to the DHD taking off the case doing a quick check of the wiring

"Looks fine Sir"

"Right which way to the rocks" he asked

"That way" Daniel pointed in a vague direction of left

"2 clicks on a bearing of 82 degrees" Sam informed him

"Lead the way Carter" Sam did Jack following then Daniel lastly Teal'c, they walked in silence for about 10 minutes until they heard a scream, and watch Sam disappear followed closely by Jack, Daniel tried to run to the edge being pulled back by Teal'c

"The ground isn't stable" Teal'c dragged them backwards till they were about 10 meters away Daniel reached for his radio

"Sam Jack can you hear me, Sam Jack please respond" he waited there was only silence and a faint buzz but no voices

"I will return with help" Teal'c decided already running to the gate, Daniel sat down waiting continuing to try the radio hoping it would work and they would respond

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW

Please send me your thoughts on this new twist, any guesses on who survives?


	11. Chapter 11

Jack woke up first, his head hurt and he was on his side, he lay still for a moment remembering the fall. Carter walking, then no Carter then no floor then…..darkness. Slowly he sat up fighting the pain coughing slightly at the dust kicked up by him moving. He could see where they had fallen light streaming through the hole reaching for his radio he felt the shattered remains still connected to his vest, frustrated he chucked the remains across the floor cursing.

Slowly moving his head as he searched for Carter fighting the dizziness it caused. Seeing her dark un-moving form to the left of him slowly he moved over. Shuffling then pausing waiting for the pain to subside then edging closer again, finally he reached her feeling for her pulse her skin cold and clammy, feeling nothing he re-positioned his hand, a faint flutter greeted him he let out a breathe he didn't know he had been holding as he thanked the Gods gently he shook her shoulder seeing her radio hadn't faired much better,

"Carter wake up" She didn't respond

"Sam" still nothing he sighed kneeling he felt either side of her head, his right hand coming away sticky, holding it up to the light he could see blood he reached for his backpack and the first aid kit with complimentary torch, that he used to see the gash in Sam's forehead on the left hand side it was big and bleeding so he held some gauze to slow the bleeding taping it on, next he felt for broken bones she had a broken leg,

Looking around he couldn't see anything to splint the leg with so he settled with just bandaging the head and frequently checking her pulse, after a while he could hear her stirring, as her breathes became shallower her eyes flickering

"Carter" he tried to rouse her

"Sir" she muttered

"Keep still" 

"Oww what happened?" She asked opening her eyes looking round confused

"We fell you broke your leg and hit your head"

"No wonder it hurts" she rubbed her head the pain evident on her face

"I know Sam, Daniel and Teal'c will get us out, want to sit up"

"Yeh" He helped Sam up until she was leaning against the wall

"Here take these" he gave her 2 aspirin Sam took it he watched her carefully making sure it went down ok

"Sam we need to talk" he decided at least now she couldn't run away

"Yes Sir"

"Sam I was picked for the mission because I had nobody that cared about me but that wasn't true I care about my team, when you came I was really afraid the NID would hurt you, they have been known to ensure co-operation by kidnapping loved ones, I knew the things that would hurt you Sam and I used them against you, I'm really glad you got me back from Edora, and I did give up on you I am sorry Sam, I understand if you want to keep professional but I really treasured your friendship and hope we can be friends again" he risked a glance at Sam who was sleeping, sighing he could only hope she had heard enough. Closing his eyes he fell into a restless sleep

mwmwmwmwmwmwmw

Ok so they both survived the fall, well I never said one died right?

Well done to sg1 huge fan and SJDM12 who got it right


	12. Chapter 12

Sam woke to a dull ache moving she felt a weight on her stomach she touched it feeling it was hairy, Jack's head, her movement woke him up,

"Sam how you feeling" he asked

"Sore, you Sir?"

"Fine"

"Can you see a way out?" Sam asked

"Not unless you can fly" he replied sarcastically

"No Sir"

"Sam I am sorry"

"Yes Sir"

"Sam, talk to me"

"What about Sir"

"Please Sam" he begged

"Wouldn't you rather watch paint dry or grass grow" Sam replied moodily throwing his words he used on the uncover mission back at him

"Well I can't see any grass or paint" he joked, wrongly judging Sam's mood

"So the next best thing is to listen to me" Sam guessed looking away her eyes watering but her determination not to let him see her cry was the main thing,

"No never Sam" Jack said thinking how much he loved Sam's voice, in fact he loved everything about her

"So why did you say that, the words you said were hateful but why did your body follow them, you gave no hint that you were lying, they couldn't see you or me, you could have wrote me a note anything" Sam yelled at him

"They needed your reaction to be genuine" he tried

"Well it was just like your reaction"

"I didn't intend for it to go that far, I lost my temper, I was angry at the

NID, the air force and I took it out on you, I was wrong and you have no idea how sorry I am"

"Not as sorry as I was" Sam said thinking of the end of their friendship, there was a silence

"Sir what do you really want?" Sam asked

"Forgiveness, friendship heck I don't know Sam"

"You had that, you broke it and honestly I have no idea if I can ever trust you with my heart again"

"You can Sam I won't ever say things I don't mean again" he promised

"Till the next lots of orders"

"Never Sam, I promise"

"Yes Sir"

Mwmwmwmwmwmwmw

Please review, tell me what you think, and thank you to all those who have reviewed so far


	13. Chapter 13

Sam turned away, an awkward silence following until hearing strange noises Sam looked upwards seeing a man on a rope being lowered down

"Sam Jack you down here" Dixon called as he reached the half way point

"Yeh" Sam yelled back again ignoring Jack

"You injured?"

"I broke my leg, I don't know about Colonel O'Neill"

"Doc we need a med team" Dixon yelled up there was a small paused, Sam strained to hear what Janet's response was

"Why"

"Carter has a broken leg unsure about O'Neill"

"Is he conscious?"

"Yes" Jack replied indignantly pushing himself to a standing position accidentally jostling Sam's leg

"Oww" she screamed

"How come I get the broken leg" she grumbled pain filling her eyes

"I broke mine last time" Jack replied reminding her of the time they were stranded in an ice cave, Sam ignored it

"He is conscious" she yelled to Dixon, as he landed on the floor unhooking himself from the ropes running over

"Dixon" Jack greeted

"Are you injured?"

"Nah, Carter has a concussion and a broken leg though" he reported ignoring Sam's glares, looking upwards to see Janet and a stretcher coming down

"Here is your ride Captain" he joked

"Great lucky me" Janet got out the dreaded penlight checking both there eyes and pulses,

"Hey Guys" Janet greeted

"How was your trip?" She asked grinning, laughing at the twin glares

"Must be fall already" Dixon added with a grin of his own

"Oh shut up" Jack told them,

"Right Sam we will take you first" Janet decided already hooking her up to and IV and o2 Sats monitor

"Then Dixon will bring you up Jack, is there any injuries I should know about" Janet checked

"Slight headache, bruises" he told her honestly knowing in a situation like this honesty was critical

"Did you lose consciousness?"

"Briefly"

"Right I will go up with Sam, Dixon bring Jack" Janet ordered lying Sam down to roll her onto the stretcher hooking up to her and the ropes, then gave 3 tugs

Jack watched as Sam and Janet were pulled out before Dixon brought him back to reality

"Stop checking the Doc out"

"I wasn't" he protested Dixon laughed he knew Jack wouldn't

"I know just toying with you Jack it was Sam wasn't it"

"Shut up and get me out of here" he said seeing the rope being thrown down

"Right Jack" Dixon secured him in the harness next to him giving 3 tugs, Jack felt himself lift off swinging in the air, reaching the top he found Daniel, Teal'c, the rest of Sg2 and Sg3 as well as half the infirmary, Sam and Janet

"Wow right little party" he commented

"Well Jack, we heard Jack fell down a hill" Ferretti yelled

"Very funny" Jack rolled his eyes, Daniel grinned if they were making fun of him and he was responding he wasn't that badly injured

"Right lets head back people" Since Sam had a broken leg Teal'c and Ferretti carried her back, Daniel and Dixon staying close to Jack with nurse Carmichael, Janet was with Sam but kept casting looks back making sure he was still ok, reaching the gate Daniel dialled the gate with Sam and the stretcher party going through then Jack, lastly the rest of the med team and Sg3.

Mwmwmwmwm

So they've been rescued but still not friends


	14. Chapter 14

"Well done guys" Hammond greeted seeing they had all of Sg1 with them, watching as Sam was loaded onto a gurney hissing with pain as they jostled her leg

"X-ray of the leg and ribs, Ct scan of the head, full bloods" Janet ordered watching them rush her off; Janet turned her attention to Jack

"Get a wheel chair, needs a CT scan of head, x-rays of the chest their was a lot of dust in the cave, full blood work up anywhere else hurt?" she asked him

"No" she eyed him up weighing if eh was telling the truth

"Honestly I'm fine"

"We'll see, Airman Roberts infirmary please"

"Yes Mam"

Janet turned going to the infirmary to await the results, it hadn't escaped her notice that Sam and Jack were talking now she just needed to keep them going in that direction and hopefully they would be back to normal in no time.

She saw Sam being wheeled back with her prints and scan results

"Let's see what we have got" she held the films up to the light

"What's the verdict doc Carter going to live?" Jack called as he was wheeled past to x-ray now Sam was out.

"Yes with a lot less needles than I certain Colonel I know" She smiled smugly watching his face fall.

"Fine but tell me" Sam looked at her expectantly Janet waited until Jack had gone before looking at Sam and beginning.

"Well you probably guessed that I will need to clean and stitch the cut" Janet touched the head signalling where it was.

"Luckily there is no sign of brain damage and you show no sign of concussion," her face turned serious.

"That was the good news, now you're leg is defiantly broken, you fractured the Tibia and Fibula probably when you fell" She looked carefully at Sam's face who was nodding Janet telling her nothing she didn't know or had guessed,

"The funny thing is Tibia break from a fall fibula tend to be from a sharp impact to the side of the leg" Sam looked thoughtful thinking back to the accident

"I remember falling, there was an agonising pain in my leg and then something, I think it may have been Colonel O'Neill landed on my leg I must have then passed out"

"That would explain it, now we will need to operate and set the bone with a metal plate and screws, when the swelling has gone down we will set you leg in a cast probably for about 8weeks, then physio"

"So I'm on light duty for 3months" Sam guessed

"More like 6" Sam looked at her with horror, Janet laughed at the expression

"6!" she cried out

"Yeh but there is a good prognosis for fractures of your kind" Janet reassured her

"6 months what am I going to do for 6 months" Sam muttered to herself

"Right I'll let your team in quickly then we will take you in" Janet held her hand reassuringly as a nurse brought in Daniel, Teal'c and Hammond, as Jack was still getting his x-rays done

"Hey Sam"

"Sir," Sam greeted shuffling up to a more respectful position despite the pain it caused

"Captain at ease" he ordered

"Quickly we need to get Sam into theatre" Janet ordered taking charge in her infirmary

"Good luck Sam"

"I believe you will prevail through this"

"Good luck Captain"

"Thanks guys see you soon"

Sam was wheeled out passing Jack on the way

"Carter where you going?" he asked

"Theatre Sir they are going to operate on my leg"

"Good luck Carter" he told her, his soft brown eyes connecting with her blue ones,

"Thank you Sir" Sam replied seeing the sincerity in his face, Jack smiling a small spark of hope igniting that one day they may be back to normal

He was wheeled back to the infirmary where he spent the time waiting with Daniel and Teal'c it was 3 hours before Janet came back,

mwmwmwmwmwmwmw

Ok apologies now if some of my medical knowledge is lacking, internet and text books only tell you so much,


	15. Chapter 15

"Sam's is in recovery it went well she will be out soon but sleepy you can see her briefly" she emphasised the briefly, Daniel and Teal'c took the hint walking into recovery to say hello while Janet stayed behind to talk to Jack

"Colonel we are going to keep you in over night, nothing is broken, but there is some soft tissue damage so you will be on medical leave for 1 week"

"But Doc" he moaned dramatically

"Then light duty for a further 2 weeks"

"Aww"

"However, Sam will be ready to be released in 3 days but her leg needs to be kept elevated, therefore she can't stay home on her own, I have spoken to Hammond as you are on light duty for the next 3 weeks he has agreed to let you stay with her"

Part of Sg1 was whenever one was injured but well enough not to be in the infirmary but not mobile they would stay with another as none of them had family (expect Sam who didn't like her brother and hated the anti-military speech she got),

"What, but Carter she would never go for that" Jack said thinking that Sam hated him and would think of another option,

"She will" Janet replied confidently

"Huh"

"Sam will either stay with you or have to stay here as I am sure you will agreed anywhere seems to be preferable to here" Janet replied an evil glint in her eyes

Jack knew that for a fact, the infirmary was nearly always busy, teams coming and going for medicals at strange times then there were casualties that may arrive all meant you rarely got a full night of sleep

"I will leave you to get some rest" She said seeing Sam being brought in

Janet moved over to the other side where Sam was being settled in,

"Hey Sam"

"Hey" Sam replied her eyes already closing due to the after effects of the anaesthetic

"Sam the operation went well your going to be fine" Janet told her watching Sam struggle to stay awake,

"Sleep Sam" Sam did her eyes closing

Janet watched her for a few more seconds adjusting the quilt to ensure Sam would be warm enough, glancing at Jack who was watching she went to her office to start the paperwork

It was a few hours before Sam woke again Jack pressed his call button Janet ran in

"Sam's waking up" he explained Janet nodded moving to Sam's side

"Ok let her wake up in her own time,"

They waited for about a minute until Sam spoke

"Hey"

"Hey Sam, how you feeling: any pain or nausea?"

"It hurts a bit but no nausea"

"Ok I will give you something for that" Janet signalled for a nurse to come over speaking in hushed tones about the drugs Sam was allowed due to the Naquidia in her blood, the nurse returned with a needle, Janet injected it into Sam's IV

"This should help"

"Thanks so when do I get out of here?" Sam asked,

"Sam you have just had major surgery, you won't be mobile for at least 3days then will be on crutches and only for 5 minutes therefore you will have to stay with somebody who is at home, Colonel O'Neill is also on medical leave so Hammond has agreed to let you stay with him"

"What" Sam yelled, seeing him on the opposite side listening in she lowered her voice so he couldn't hear

"Janet please anyone else"

"There is nobody it's him or here"

"Ok" Sam agreed after a moment, lying back down while Janet walked over to Jack

"This is your chance to make everything normal, if you hurt her" Janet threatened, Jack didn't respond thinking how he could get Sam to trust him again unable to think of any short term solution, all he knew was this could be the make or break part of their friendship

Wmwmwmwwmwmwmwmwmwmw

So they have to stay together for 3 weeks, anyone else see trouble coming


	16. Chapter 16

Jack was released the next day Daniel driving him home and getting groceries taking into account Sam's preferences as well as Jack's, Jack spent the next few day's tidying preparing the guest room and worrying and wondering if Sam staying with him would improve the situation or make things worse, his injuries were healing nicely and he knew he could be back at work if Sam wasn't injured but didn't mind if it repaired their friendship, soon he was waiting on the porch for Janet to drop Sam off,

The blue sedan parked next to his truck, Janet got out the drivers side walking round to let Sam out of her side handing her the crutches then watching her carefully as Sam made her way up to the house, her leg in a cast to just past her knee

"Hey Carter, you're looking better"

"Thank you Sir" Sam replied he moved out the way to let her in, Janet followed behind with some bags from Sam's house, and laptop,

"The guestroom is upstairs 2nd on the right" he told Janet who went upstairs to unpack her stuff

"Take a seat Carter" he swung his arm round offering her a choice of seats, Sam took the armchair meaning there was no way he could sit next to her,

"Want a drink" he offered

"No thank you Sir" Sam sat stiffly like his offer had personally offended her he sighed sitting on the sofa

"Right" he ran out of conversation topics, awkward silence followed, Jack studying the fireplace, Sam looking at the photos around the place silently wondering about each one

"Right so it's all unpacked" Janet walked in observing them and the silence wondering if she had done the right thing or if she should have insisted Sam stayed in the infirmary

"Did I interrupt something?" She asked

"No doc stay for dinner" Jack jumped up pushing her to the sofa

"Ah no colonel I have to go back see Cassie," Janet escaped his grip moving towards the door

"She can come here" Jack told her grabbing the phone,

"Call her she would love to see her cool Uncle Jack" Janet relented seeing he wasn't going to give up

"Fine" she called home, Cassie of course was desperate to come and Jack agreed to pick her up, waiting until Jack was gone Janet began,

"Sam you have to start talking to him" Janet said worrying about her friends after all 3weeks staying together not talking would really take its toll

"I am"

"Properly Sam I don't mean yes Sir, no sir" Janet mocked,

"If I talk to him properly…..well then I will forgive him I don't know if I can go there yet" Sam told her

"Sam" Janet empathised

"I know I need to forgive him but I can't" Sam explained

"Sam let him in, he is sorry"

"I know but it still hurts"

"So what are you going to do your stuck here for 3 weeks?"

"I don't know Jan, I just don't know"

"HEY" A ball of pure energy whizzed in attaching itself to Janet

"Hey Cass did ya have nice day?"

"Yeh" Cassie untangled herself from Janet going to Sam hesitantly, hugging her carefully

"What did you do?" Cassie asked looking at her leg

"Fell down a hole" Sam told her with a grin hugging Cassie again to reassure her she was really ok

"Why?" Cassie asked innocently, causing the adults to grin

"Sam didn't mean to honey" Janet explained through her giggles

"The ground disappeared" Jack added, causing Cassie to eye the floor worriedly still not use to earth,

"Not here in Toronto" Janet stage whispered, Cassie nodded her understanding

"What happened to your leg?" Gently Cassie touched it feeling the hard cast,

"It broke"

"Is it going to be ok?" She looked to her mum for the answer after all Sam and Jack often said they were ok even when they weren't

"It will be fine" Janet picked her daughter up off Sam,

"What do you want for tea?"

"Pizza please" Cassie answered politely, Janet looked at Jack who got the phone pressing speed dial and placed the order

"So what did you do at school today?" Sam asked motioning for Cass to sit next to her, smiling and nodding in the appropriate places as Cass gave her the minute by minute run down on events asking questions in appropriate places, Cassie coming up with some of her own,

"Donald said it was raining cats and dogs but how do they get up there?"

"Honey it's a saying that we use when it's raining a lot" Sam answered smiling

"So where do they come from?" Cassie asked causing Sam to go bright red and Janet to choke on her water

"It's magic" Sam explained causing Janet to laugh even more, Cassie accepted it as magic not questioning it further much to Sam and Janet's relief

"Like the witches who live in the wood?"

"Well witches are pretend" Sam explained, Cassie looked puzzled

"Like when people say about the bogeyman will get you if your naughty its pretend so kids behave" Sam exchanged a look with Janet remembering that day, a hysterical Cassie refusing to go to bed in case the boogieman got her after Janet's next door neighbour said that to her, it had taken endless reassurances to get her to go to sleep, both Sam and Janet had to sleep with her in the end, it had been a long night.

"Yes"

"Pizza's here" Jack called, causing Cassie to bolt up knocking Sam's leg who couldn't help the hiss of pain that it caused, Cassie had already gone but Janet heard

"Sam you ok" Sam waved her away not able to speak due to the black dots dancing around

"Sam" Janet touched her hand bringing Sam back

"Ow" Sam moaned dramatically

"I'll get you some pizza" Janet moved into the kitchen getting 2 plates,

Sam waiting cursing her leg wishing she could get up and get her own

"Here, I got you 2 slices and a orange juice"

"What no beer" Sam joked Janet gave her a mock glare knowing Sam was too responsible to drink and Colonel O'Neill would never allow it

Janet sat opposite eating her own pizza,

"Guys want anymore" Jack yelled from the kitchen

"I'm cool" Janet yelled back

"No Sir"

"Last chance" he shouted

"Were fine" Janet finished hers watching Sam eat carefully, Sam finishing her 2nd slice with a satisfied groan

"I feel like I could burst" Sam rubbed her stomach

"Good"

"Mum can we stay over?" Cassie ran in

"Sorry Cass but you have school actually we better be off, Sam do you need help getting ready for bed" Janet knew how difficult it was to dress and undress yourself with a bum leg and knew Sam would refuse to ask Jack for help preferring to go at it alone even if it meant injuring herself

"Um if you could" Sam went bright red hating to except help but knowing she needed it

"Cass get ready to go, I'm going to help Sam"

Sam stood up wincing Janet glared at her passing the crutches; Sam gave a small smile in apology

"These are to be used at all times" She reminded her,

"She will, Major you are to use your crutches at all times is that clear" Jack ordered, ignoring Sam's glare

"Yes Sir" Sam barked

"Good, where you going?" he asked wondering why she was getting up

"Janet's going to help me change"

"Doc if you get the clothes Sam can use the downstairs bathroom"

"Good idea, Colonel Can you help Sam?"

"I can do it" Sam protested

"Sure" Janet mocked

"Colonel" Janet motioned for him to help; he did opening the door and moving the stuff out of the way

Reaching the toilet Sam went in Jack went back to Cassie while Janet helped Sam muffled curses coming from the bathroom, finally Sam emerged wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top Jack wolf whistled making Sam blush more

"Right we better go so Cass can do her homework" Janet decided, ignoring Sam's begging looks

"Bye Sam, bye Jack" Cassie waved

"I'll be by tomorrow" Janet promised

"Sleep tight" the door shut, Sam sat on the sofa, Jack sat next to her in opposite positions to where they had been prior when the argument had broken out

"Carter for what's its worth I am sorry"

"I know Sir"

"Then?" he asked hopefully

"I trust you as a commanding officer just not as a friend"

"What can I do to change that?"

"That the problem Sir I don't know if you ever can" Sam gave him a parting look then stood up to go to bed leaving him to think about what she had said

Mwmwmwmwmwmwm

I thought I'd bring Cassie in as we rarely see any of that relationship on screen, I hope I portrayed it ok and Cassie learning phrases that we use which confuses me at the best of times,


	17. Chapter 17

Sam woke up her leg aching, the pain killers wearing off, she rolled off the bed groaning, her good foot landing on the carpeted floor, her crutches were just a stretch away, she reached missing falling to the floor jarring her bad leg, yelping with the pain, she rolled to clutch her leg

The door burst open a frantic Jack ran into the room, seeing Carter on the floor clutching her leg he moved over

"Gees Carter you ok" he helped her to sit up

"Pain killer Sir" Sam panted through the pain, Jack nodded going to the box Janet had left taking out the required dose of 3 white tablets Sam swallowing them dry

"Good now sit tight" he collected the crutches putting them on the bed

"Now wrap your arms round me" he carefully lifted her till she was sitting on the edge of the bed

"Thank you Sir" Sam's face was bright red, mainly from embarrassment

"That's okay" he paused

"Need help changing" Sam if possible blushed further

"No that's ok"

"Call if you need anything"

"I will"

"Oh and pancakes ok?"

"For breakfast"

"I'm not really hungry Sir"

"Carter you should eat," he said when he had lifted her he had instantly realised that she was to light, even with the heavy cast, her hip bones sticking out un-naturally

"That's an order" Sam rolled her eyes pulling out the clothes for the day

"Right I'm going to leave" he walked towards the door, shutting it a wave of irrational thoughts ran through his minds of ways she could get hurt, deciding to put breakfast on hold he pressed his ear to the door listening for any trouble

Mwmwmwmwmwmwmw

Anyone want to guess what happens next???


	18. Chapter 18

Inside Sam had done her top half whilst sitting on the bed, now it was the tricky bit, levering with her good leg she removed her shorts and knickers bending to reach she threaded today's clothes on going for sweat bottoms as they were baggy enough to get over her cast, she threaded it on pulling it up but it got caught, jiggling it only served to knock her off balance onto the floor, to her horror, adding considerably to her embarrassment Jack burst in after hearing her fall, pausing when he saw his 21c lying on the floor, red from exhaustion lying on the floor wearing nothing on her legs, eyes open Jack managed a 180 back out knowing this hadn't helped but boy what legs!

Mwmwmwmw

Well short but dramatic


	19. Chapter 19

It was an awkward breakfast that followed Sam had managed to successfully dress her self, the pancakes were brilliant light, fluffy but covered in syrup, both sat trying to think of a conversation starter

"These are great Sir" Sam complemented,

"I know" he replied smugly, Sam looked at him questioning the phrase; he went to the bin pulling out a packet of pre-made pancakes

"I never have the ingredients or the time" he explained

"Sir about this morning" Sam blushed not wanting to ruin the moment but needing to talk about it, Jack put down the fork giving Sam his full attention

"I'm sorry but I didn't want to leave you in case you got into trouble then I heard you cry out and thought you were in trouble" he explained

"I know and thanks for caring" Sam wasn't mad more touched that he cared enough to stay, even if he had burst in seeing her half naked, she blushed even remembering it hating her fair complexion

Jack grinned at her blushing knowing that he had caused it, pleased she wasn't mad at him, a knock brought them out of their thoughts

"I'll go" Jack volunteered, glancing at Sam's leg,

Sam finished her pancakes waiting patiently to see who it was, hearing a female voice she knew, standing up she hopped to the door, it opened before she got there

"Janet" she greeted

"Sam where are your crutches?" Janet asked politely in a low warning tone, Sam glanced back at the table where her crutches were leaning

"Didn't I tell you to use them at all times" Sam reluctantly nodded, hopping backwards swaying slightly

"Yes but"

"And didn't Colonel O'Neill order you to use them?"

"Well yes" Sam admitted not liking where this was going plus her good leg was starting to ache from all the standing and falling

"And is it true what he tells me about you falling over twice this morning"

"I was trying to get changed" Sam said weakly

"You could have waited, or asked for help" Sam swayed again

"Here let me help you sit down" Janet went ducking under Sam's arms helping her to limp to her crutches

"Thanks"

"So why aren't you using them?"

"Well I forgot" Sam admitted Janet taking her pulse

"You also seem wobbly on your feet" She noted, taking Sam's BM, writing it down on a piece of paper then doing her blood pressure,

"It is all normal, just make sure you eat little and often"

"Ok"

"And if I have to stitch those crutches to you so be it" Janet threatened, Sam laughed knowing she was joking

"Ok, I will use them" Sam grabbed them making a big show of limping to the kettle making a coffee, drinking it there unable to use the crutches and carry coffee.

"Good, now how is it going with you and Colonel O'Neill?"

"Haven't killed each other yet" Sam joked, Janet nodded

"It's getting easier" Sam admitted reflecting on last night, finishing her coffee moving to sit down

"I think I am slowly starting to trust him again"

"That's good?" Janet asked watching as Sam's mind wondered she gently touched her arm

"Hmm yeah" Sam said miles away, Janet shook her arm again

"I'm sorry I was miles away"

"I had noticed" Janet waited for Sam to talk

"It's just I can't help but wonder if I am ready to trust him"

"Only you can decide but if you want my advice" Sam nodded

"Take it slow but be honest with him, he really is sorry" Sam nodded knowing that he was sorry and recognising that it was good advice

"I guess"

"Right now I have to go so use your crutches and eat little and often"

"Yes mom" Janet rolled her eyes, then stood up, going to the door Sam grabbed her crutches and followed

"You see you can use them" Janet said patronisingly Sam rolled her eyes glaring at her

"Where is Colonel O'Neill?" Sam asked changing the subject wondering why he wasn't around

"He nipped out, to give us some privacy" Janet explained

"Ok see you?" Sam trailed off

"I will be by tonight help you get ready for bed"

"I can do it"

"Not from what Colonel O'Neill said this morning it would be best to have someone help so it is either me or Colonel O'Neill" Janet said firmly, Sam knew from her posture there would be no arguing and there was no way she would get him to help her

"Fine, but I need a shower"

"Well I wasn't going to say anything" Janet held her nose; Sam gave her a light punch on the arm

"Haven't you got to go to work?" Janet smiled

"See you tonight Sam"

"Bye Jan" Janet left Sam watched her go, waving

Nmnmnmnmnmnm


	20. Chapter 20

Sam limped to the lounge unpacking her laptop and connecting to the wireless network just because she had broken her leg didn't mean she couldn't work. She was lost in a world of numbers and equations when Jack got home, he managed to walk in, unpack the shopping, go to the toilet and walk up behind her and she didn't notice

"Are you working?" he asked, Sam jumped turning to look at him moving the laptop so he couldn't see the screen

"Sir, when did you get back?" She tried to divert the attention away from her work

"That's not the issue, are you working?" he knew she was by the way she was blushing and hiding the screen

"Well kinda" Sam admitted

"Didn't the doc say to rest?"

"I am" Sam protested,

"I just find work relaxing"

"Carter" Jack groaned

"What?"

"We need to work on that" he planned, thinking of options coming up with fishing or fishing

"Yes Sir"

"Fishing picture it, relaxing, calm"

"Water" Sam added

"Well fine, how about going to the cinema?"

"What's on?" Jack grabbed the paper flicking to the listings looking up with a huge grin; Sam felt her heart sink knowing she wasn't going to like his choice

"Well there is one good movie"

"Sir" Sam questioned

"The Simpson's" Sam groaned, then figured that if she watched it with him then maybe she could use it to her advantage 

"Fine but I get to work all afternoon"

"Deal"

Both sat there thinking they had won, satisfied with there deal

"What time does it begin?" Jack looked at the paper then at his watch

"11, we better get going"

Sam stood up limping to the door, Jack gave a pointed cough, Sam turned sheepishly, as he handed her the crutches

"Why don't you use them?" he asked

"Forgot" Sam told him, hobbling to the door

"No there is more to this, Carter you rarely forget and nearly never disobey an order so spill it"

"We will be late" Sam opened the door, Jack sighed locking up refusing to let the subject drop, he reached his truck helping her in storing the crutches in the back, climbing in his side he started the engine

"Sam talk to me" he asked using her first name for emphasise, Sam sighed knowing he wouldn't drop it

"When I was little I broke my ankle, I had crutches and used them religiously, my armpits were red raw, I couldn't carry anything, and then it happened" Sam had unshed tears in her eyes at the memory Jack wisely decided to keep quiet

"There was water on the pavement, my crutches slipped and got caught in a drain, I fell"

"Carter everyone falls over" he said unable to believe she was stressing over something so petty

"I know Sir but as I fell forwards I knocked David Parker into the road" Sam closed her eyes remember the sound of the brakes the smell of the tires burning rubber, the sickening crack of the bone in David Parkers leg, his screams, the look of agony on his face, the disapproving glares, the fearful looks the rumour had spread, she had done it on purpose, she wasn't even the most unpopular girl in school she was detested, hated, despised

"What happened?" Jacks question brought her out of her thoughts and she realised some tears had escaped, she wiped them away hoping that Jack had been to busy to notice

"He lost his leg and it was my fault"

"Carter it wasn't your fault"

"It was I pushed him, he was 7 with a prosthetic leg what chance of a normal life did he have and it was my fault and those stupid crutches" she yelled

"So you were what 7?"

"6" he winced in sympathy knowing that from that day she had probably hated herself and blamed herself

"If I hadn't been using crutches I would have never slipped and he would have never……." She trailed off blinking back tears

"So that is why you try not to use them" Sam nodded

"I bet it was hard coping with the guilt at 6" Sam nodded again

"I was hated, even by the teachers, everyone ignored me the rumour spread kids starting picking on Mark, he hated me, but none of them came close to how much I hated myself, eventually dad transferred and we moved I got counselling but I could never forgive myself and hated crutches I guess everyone blamed me and I blamed them"

"Does Janet know?"

"No and she can't you are the first person I have told" Sam said panicked not wanting her friends to find out for fear of hatred,

"I promise Carter, now can we watch the Simpson please" he begged, reliving the tension as Sam laughed

"Sure Sir," Sam opened the door, Jack ran round lifting her down, he gave her the crutches, Sam took them reluctantly

"Sam it was an accident, a bad unfortunate accident" he looked into her eyes trying to convey his sincerity

"I know I spoke to him recently he said he had forgiven me but could just never forget"

"And you?" he questioned this sounding far too much like what he had said to Daniel

"I will never forgive myself but sometimes I can forget" She paused "Sometimes"

"But you live your life every day hoping you will somewhere find the forgiveness" he answered knowing what it was like, wondering how she had carried the load thinking that it explained a lot about her

"How did you know?"

"Charlie" that one word spoke volumes, no words were needed the pain Jack felt was evident, Sam touched his hand lightly

"So Simpson's" she asked changing the subject, he nodded bringing himself out of the painful memories

"Yeah sure ya betcha"

"Right"

Sam hobbled in sitting down in the cinema while Jack got the snacks,

Sam actually found the film surprisingly good for talking yellow people, better than she thought it would be, she actually laughed most the way through at the antics of the characters

"So what did ya think?" Jack asked as the credits rolled with a big grin on his face already anticipating the answer

"It was ok, some of the plot was impossible and unrealistic" his face fell

"But the humour was good,"

"So you liked it?" he asked hopefully

"It was ok"

"Cool" he sat back with a satisfied grin,

Nmnmmmmmmmnnmnmnmnmnm

Wow they are talking hope it worked ok for everyone


	21. Chapter 21

They arrived home shortly after stopping for a Mac Donald's, Jack changed and went for a jog, while Sam worked, then Jack went outside gardening while Sam worked from the deck the afternoon flew and soon it was tea time

"Carter what do you want?" Jack called from the kitchen where he was checking supplies

"What is there Sir?" Sam called back

"Umm Burgers, Burgers or um Burgers"

"Well can I have or um burgers then please" Sam joked

"BBQ, oven or grill"

"Up to you Sir, I'm not fussed"

"Barbie it is then" Jack decided thinking if he was outside it would be easier to keep an eye on Sam

"Ok Sir" Sam stood up hopping in

"Carter what are you doing in here?"

"Came to help, so you can cook I will set the table"

"Where are your crutches?" He asked patiently

"I can't hobble and carry food" Sam argued

"So you will have to sit and let me do it won't you" he smiled annoyingly

"I can do it"

"Sure you can but doc Frasier would have my butt if she saw you now"

"That she would Colonel" a third voice joined, Jack winced looking at Sam

"She's behind me isn't she" Sam nodded, Jack turned

"Hey Doc,"

"Colonel" Janet walked to Sam who was trying to remain inconspicuous behind him

"And you where are those crutches, what have I told you about using them, I mean is it so hard to remember, anyone would have thought that I was asking something wrong or difficult, and its not even for my benefit you have just had surgery on that leg you bones are not ready to bear weight yet, you could seriously damage your leg, Sam I do not tell you these things for fun" Janet paused from her rant to take a breath both Sam and Jack staring at her in both fear and amusement

"Actually Doc this time it was my fault, I was washing my hand and the water was too hot, I yelled and Sam ran in thinking I had injured myself" Jack lied very convincingly clutching his hand, Janet eyed him suspiciously and Sam who was nodding

"Let me see"

"Its fine it was the shock" Janet took it anyway

"It looks fine"

"Like I said it was the shock so you want to stay for a BBQ?"

"Sure, Cass is staying with a friend"

"Great Carter sit, doc can you sort out drinks, salad etc, I'll do the meat" Sam and Janet nodded, Sam not daring to argue with Janet after that outburst instead limping out to meet Jack

"Thank you Sir"

"Yes well" he answered putting the meat on the grill, Janet came out with a diet soda glass of wine and beer,

"Thanks Jan" Sam said reaching for the beer, seeing their glares she sighed and went for the diet coke

"Good girl"

"I am not a dog or totally infirm" Sam argued

"Sure you aren't" Janet said soothingly, Sam rolled her eye sitting in a huff, Jack flipped the burgers, Janet brought out the salad taking a seat next to Sam eyeing up the laptap

"So how have you been today Sam?"

"Ok"

"Working much" She asked causally

"Only for a bit I was dragged to see the Simpson's movie"

"The one with the yellow people"

"Yes"

"I will have you know the Simpson's is the best show on TV at the moment" Jack yelled

"Sure it is Colonel" Janet said patronisingly

"Right burgers are done" he grabbed a nearby plate dishing them up Janet collecting Sam's silently warning her to stay seated, Sam caught the look and stayed seated,

They sat in amicably silence while they ate, Jack finishing first,

"Am I a great cook or what" he said rubbing his full stomach

Sam glanced at Janet with a sly smile

"Or what Sir?" she asked innocently causing Janet to choke on her drink, Jack just glared patting Janet on the back

"Thank you Colonel" Janet managed to say while still coughing, then turning she looked at Sam

"Right shall we go inside and get you ready for bed" Janet asked

"Sure" Sam stood then remembering Janet was here she made a point of getting her crutches and hopping with them inside, and upstairs, Janet following Colonel O'Neill waiting downstairs doing the washing up wondering if he should be worried from the laughter coming from upstairs.

Mnmnmnmnmmnmnmnmnmnmnmn

Thank you to the reviewers its good to know people are enjoying what I write


	22. Chapter 22

"So Sam how was today really?" Janet asked

"Ok really, I mean he stopped me from working this morning, instead forcing me to watch the Simpson's in return for a whole afternoon of work" She rolled her eyes

"So what was the movie like really?"

"Better than I expected" at Janet's doubting look she continued

"For a film about yellow cartoon people and it explained a lot of the comments he has made over the years"

"Like?" Janet asked curiously

"D'oh, mmmm cake" Sam said quoting homer Simpson they both laughed

"And the trust/friendship issue?"

"Getting better slowly, I mean I think I do trust him more but its still there the seed of doubt into his motives I mean he was ordered to look after me is that the only reason he is being so nice and caring"

"I doubt it"

"Did I tell you about this morning?" Sam asked, Janet shocked her head so Sam recited it

"And his face, he looked horrified but delighted at the same time" they both laughed hysterically, unable to stop.

Mnmnmnmnmnnmn

Ok I know it is short but I wanted to end it here to concentrate on the ending, yes 1 chapter left people so get your reviews in now, please :D


	23. the end

It took about an hour for Sam to get washed and changed even with Janet's help, limping down stairs she heard Colonel O'Neill on the phone, Janet was right behind her also listening

"No they are up stairs Sir" Sam glanced at Janet knowing there was no way to sneak upstairs with her cast

"With all due respect no Sir"

"Sir I don't think you understand the last mission almost broke up my team, I made a promise to myself never to lie to them again"

"Sir tell them to get off their fat asses and do it themselves plus everyone knows I would never turn not after the last time"

"I understand that Sir but respectfully no"

"Court marshal me if you want Sir but you know I am valuable in the SGC and I did retire twice both times you called me back"

"Thank you Sir I appreciate it" he hung up hitting the wall swearing, Janet nudged Sam to go down, she did Janet hanging back

"Who was that?" she asked innocently

"Nobody"

"You got a call off nobody?" Sam teased

"Well Daniel"

"So Daniel is a nobody?" she confirmed

"No" he protested, realising she was joking and how much he had missed it and now appreciated it

"Carter….I am really sorry you know" he said again

"About what Sir?" Sam asked knowing she had totally forgiven him, he caught the grin and knew she had forgiven him causing him to grin back

"Nothing absolutely nothing everything is fine?" he checked

"Not everything" Sam growled glaring at her cast like it would fall off under the intensity of her gaze

"Almost everything" he amended

"Practically everything" she confirmed

The end

Any one want to tell me what they think of the ending?

And a final thank you to all the reviewers your positive feedback has help spur me on.


End file.
